


Tactics

by Awryen



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27966269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awryen/pseuds/Awryen
Summary: Awryen learns the hard way that the two Wrynn boys fight dirty.
Relationships: Varian Wrynn/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Tactics

**Author's Note:**

> [Dollface's Winter Prompt list](https://wickedwitchofthewilds.tumblr.com/post/636142824138653696/winter-prompt-list) had a few prompts I wanted to write for. And thus, this was born. 
> 
> This won't be the last Winter ficlet I write. :V

Awryen crouched low to the ground, the glittering white of the snow nearly blinding were it not for the khol she had spread around her eyes. Oh how she wished Wrynn were with her, but this hunt could not use him. It would make finding her quarry much too easy.

Risking a peak over the log she was currently hiding behind, she scanned the surrounding trees around her. So far...there was not a single sign of her quarry. Eyes narrowed, she moved almost silently, her hooves sinking into the new snow with the tiniest of crunches.

Her ears swiveled when she heard a step behind her. Turning swiftly, she barely dogged the projectile that had been thrown at her. Rolling through the mix of powdery and wet snow, Awryen was now in the open, which prompted more of the projectiles to come flying her way.

Cursing under her breath, the ranger quickly scrabbled to her feet, her gloved hands sinking into the snow as she grabbed for purchase. Her hooves dug into the ground underneath and she dashed away, dodging more and more of the projectiles.

“Fuck!!”

In her bid to get away, she had glanced over her shoulder to spy one of her pursuers and that was her down fall.

“ _Boo._ ”

Turing back to the front, her eyes wide in surprise, Awryen skidded to a halt, her heart pounding when she locked onto the wolfish grin that graced her vision.

**_SPLAT_ **

Cold powdery snow that had been packed down tight, landed upon her head, coating her hair in clumps and falling down her back. Some of the ice slid down her coat and settled against her warm skin.

“Aaaaaahhh!! _LIGHT!!_ ”

Before she could start swiping at the cold mess in her hair and on her clothes, more snow pelted her as her first attacker laughed, his deep voice reverberating in her bones.

Snow balls hit her square in the back, rapid fire, and she knew who the culprit was. The light’s damned boy was using his levitation abilities to send them at her fast.

“ _Anduin Wrynn_ , I swear to EVERYHTING I hold dear I will stuff snow down your PANTS,” she shouted, covering her head as best she could to keep her ears from getting anymore cold. Glancing up at her first attacker, she glared at Varian as he wiped tears from his eyes, the sapphire swimming in clear devious amusement.

“You got what you _deserved_ , Rye. That’ll teach you to use Wrynn to cheat.”

Finally the snow stopped coming, but she still crouched, glaring at her lover before she carefully stood up. Finally standing in front of him, eyes still on him, Awryen turned slightly before she began to thrash her head about, making the snow fly from her hair and hit him across the chest.

Once free of the snow, though her hair was now damp, cold, and a right mess, the draenei turned when she heard Anduin coming up behind her and she turned her glare from his father to him.

“I thought you couldn’t use your levitation that way,” she grumped.

“Anything is possible when you put your _mind_ to it,” he said, a smirk crossing his lips as he tapped a finger against his temple.

“And _I’m_ the one being punished for _cheating?_ ”

Varian snorted in amusement, throwing his son a raised brow.

“She has a _point_ , son.”

“Except, my levitation cannot sniff out my opponents. It can only help me _hit_ my mark.”

Shaking his head at the cheeky grin on his son’s face, Awryen watched as Varian threw her a not-so-apologetic grin and said. “Now _he_ has a point.”

Grumbling once more, Awryen felt a shiver go down her spine. The cold air was making itself very well known now that her clothing had gotten the melting snow on it and her hair was sticking to her face in some spots. Huffing out a sigh, she wrapped her arms about herself in a bid to find more warmth.

“You guys both _suck_ , I hope you know. _He_ ,” she jabs a thumb at Varian as she glared at Anduin once more, “ _insists_ on making the _biggest_ snow balls he can, while _you_ choose _quantity_ over quality. And now, I’m really, _really_ cold.”

She chose to ignore the snicker her lover made at the word “biggest.”

Hunched, with her shoulders nearing her ears, she frowned at them and thrust her jaw forward into a comical pout; but the shivering was very apparent.

Finally taking pity on her, Varian took his cloak off and draped it over her shoulders, his smile turning smug when she nearly sank into the warmth and buried her face into the fur that lined the top. Turning to Anduin, he gave his son a pat on the back before he pulled him into a quick side hug, and congratulated him, “Nice work. Using your spell to _distract_ her in the woods corralled her _right_ where I _wanted_ her.”

Awryen jerked her head up in surprise, her eyes alight with fire as she threw a glare at the both of them. _Again_.

His own smug grin flashed across his face as the prince began to make his way back towards the keep.

“I learned my tactics from the _best_ , father.”

The whole time, Awryen grumbled as Varian wrapped an arm about her waist, tucking her into his side, adding more warmth to his cloak. He would not be able to keep his arm about her long, for once they were within sight of the keep, he would have to let her go. However, she would take pleasure at having him at her side for these few moments.

Varian stopped, causing her to stop with him and she turned her head to look up at him, pulling the cloak further around her.

“Vare?”

Smiling down at her, the hand that was not tucked around her hip he used to cradle her cheek and leaned down slightly to brush his lips over hers before he settled his forehead against hers.

Meeting her eyes, he asked, "... _biggest?_ ”

Spluttering, Awryen’s face flamed up, her usually light purple skin going darker as she smacked him lightly in the stomach, the blow cushioned by his cloak. One brow was raised in suggestion, his teeth gleaming in the bright sunlight as he chuckled at her embarrassment.

“ _Thanks_ for the ego boost, love.”

“I—I wasn’t— _you_ —!!”

His laugh echoed in the cold air as they resumed walking back to the keep, Anduin already way ahead of them.

“ _Varian Wrynn!!_ ”


End file.
